hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 7 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Lisa discovers that her attacker is Kay's brother. Debbie and Stacey almost come to blows. Ben is arrested on suspicion of Kay's murder. Precious's plan to help Troy backfires for her. Plot The attacker tries to silence Lisa. Lisa bites the attacker and tries to escape. Ben drives Polly with her client into the city. The attacker pins Lisa down, but she knees him between the legs. She begins throwing things at him. Adam hears smashing and Lisa shouting. The attacker calls Lisa by her name and admits to killing Kay. Adam breaks the door down. The attacker makes a run for it and Connie shouts for him to keep running, trying to throw his shoe at him. Adam comforts Lisa. She worries that she is next. Connie makes Lisa a cup of tea and Adam goes to phone Ben. Ben is shocked at the news and speeds off in the car. Lisa stops Adam from calling the police. Polly walks outside only to find Ben has left. Lisa cries in the shower. Adam begins to blame himself and tries to convince her to call the police. Ben returns and comforts Lisa. Ben blames himself for not being there for Lisa. Troy tells Precious about Burton's betrayal. Precious tells Troy that he's very attractive and tells him to try take his mind off what has happened. Polly tells Debbie that Gloss is being watched. Ben takes Lisa to the police station. Troy goes to the gym and flirts with a woman there. Polly takes Debbie to school. Adam tells Polly that Lisa's been attacked. At the station, Lisa recognises her attacker, who reveals himself to be Kay's brother. Lisa is shocked but agrees to talk with him. Stacey, Debbie and Lauren gossip about Lennox fancying Debbie again. Debbie goes to talk to Lennox but Josh stops her. Josh tells Debbie that he and Lennox had a relationship six years ago, unaware he has been overheard by Stacey. Mickey tells Lisa that he received a blackmail letter and reveals that he thinks it was Burton. Burton tells Lisa that he knows what happened, and Lisa tells Burton about Mickey. Lisa tells Burton that Mickey has been following them to find out what happened to Kay. Burton tells Lisa that Mickey has been institutionalised several times. Burton sends Lisa home for the rest of the day. Troy introduces Precious to Miranda, who he met at the gym. Precious secretly gives her money. He tries to warn Troy off talking to Burton. Tank Top tells Troy that Miranda is not a dancer, she is a "tart". Polly tells Burton that she's terrified and she accuses him of killing Kay. He calls the police and tells her to report them. She puts the phone back. Burton tells Polly that they were being stalked by Kay's brother. Burton invites Polly out to dinner with him and an associate, and assures her that it's not work, but will let her invite Lisa and pay double time. She apologises to Burton for her accusations and they kiss. Lennox pins Josh to the lockers and makes him tell Stacey that he was lying about his relationship with Lennox. Troy confronts Precious over her payment but he says that she is the best friend, and Miranda is bringing her friend, Felicia, and not charging him. Lisa isn't convinced that Burton's deal isn't dodgy. Josh confronts Debbie over Stacey talking to Lennox and confronts her, calling her a "stupid bitch". Millie struggles to defuse the situation and Adam has to get rid of her. Troy tells Burton that he doesn't want to do with his body what Burton's making him do. Lisa tells Ben that he has a job going out with Burton to dinner. Lisa tells her that nothing happens, but "a bit of fun". Ben snaps at her, telling her about what Polly did yesterday. He calls her a whore, "just like Polly". She storms out on him. Ben asks Burton if he will make Lisa do anything sexual with the associate and snaps. Burton offers Ben the job of the manager of his new potential casino. Burton tells Ben not to worry about Lisa. Lisa vents to Polly, but Polly tells her that Ben is looking out for her. Lisa starts to get cold feet about meeting Burton and his potential investor, Simon. Ben has a miserable night, whilst Lisa and Polly enjoy themselves. Burton assures Ben that he is taking care of Ben. The police arrive and ask Ben to come down to the station. He refuses and is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Kay Price. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Polly Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Mickey Price - Nicky Bell *Connie - Wynnie La Freak *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Stacey - Natalie Kennedy *Lauren - Charlotte Hughes *Jake - Johnny Escobar *Simon - James Lloyd *D.C. Monroe - Oliver Mellor Music Notes *Miranda is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006